


Вечность назад

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: После первой тренировки на джедая Люк устал, уснул и в своём сне встретился с лучшим другом.





	Вечность назад

**Author's Note:**

> повседневность, пропущенная сцена, попытки в бездуховное PWP
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ, ООС, основная часть фика - флешбэк.  
Примечания: по фильму «Звездные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда»

После тренировки, которую устроил старый Бен, Люк неожиданно понял, что устал. Налив воды в высокий стакан, он растянулся на диване и прикрыл глаза. Нет, он хотел, чтобы его жизнь изменилась, но не такой высокой ценой.

Люк мечтал поступить в Академию или, если не удастся, наняться на какой-нибудь проходящий фрахтовик механиком, писал бы письма на каждой планете, где удастся побывать, и иногда возвращался бы домой, к тёте и дяде. 

Так было ещё утром, до того, как он отправился на поиски одного из купленных накануне дроидов — шустрого астромеха Р2Д2. Сейчас он сирота, без дома, без семьи и без будущего. Вот прилетят они на Альдераан, вручат планы станции, а дальше что? Чудаковатого Бена наверняка примут как своего, раз он в самом деле тот самый генерал Кеноби, герой войн клонов и рыцарь-джедай. Но кому нужен простой парень с фермы? Да, он умел стрелять из бластера, пилотировать спидер и неплохо разбирался в технике. По меркам Татуина — тут же подсказал ехидный внутренний голос. 

Вопрос, кому он нужен, оставался открытым. Возможно, единственный путь — присоединиться к Восстанию. Старый Бен подскажет, к кому обратиться.

В памяти всплыл последний разговор с Биггсом. Друг говорил, что оставит корабль, на котором работал, и уйдет в Восстание. Возможно, он так быстрее найдет своего лучшего друга, раз они оба в Восстании. Тогда жизнь будет веселее. Биггс...

Мысли потекли в другое русло. Люк допил воду, поставил пустой стакан на пол. В памяти всплыл последний день перед тем, как Дарклайтер улетел с Татуина. Точнее, это была ночь...

***

В это время года пригороды Анкорхеда можно считать более-менее спокойными. Тускены уходят в Юнландскую пустошь и дальше, всякие тёмные личности предпочитают Мос-Эйсли и редко заглядывают сюда. Тех же, кто всё-таки приезжает и пытается установить свои порядки, местные силы охраны правопорядка быстро отлавливают и выдворяют за пределы городка.  
Можно без опаски сидеть у костра допоздна или вообще остаться на всю ночь, если предусмотрительно захватить тёплые одеяла. Ночи были холодны по контрасту с жаркими днями.  
Небольшая долина между скал была излюбленным местом их компании. Во-первых, сюда было сложно добраться, во-вторых, тут никогда не было ветра и в-третьих, тут был небольшой родник. Они нашли это место во время одной из вылазок и с той поры наведывались сюда, даже соорудили подобие дома, чтобы было где переночевать и хранить запасы.

Сегодня они провожали Биггса Дарклайтера во взрослую, интересную жизнь за пределами Татуина. Все честно предупредили родителей или других родственников, что задержатся на ночь и не надо за них волноваться.

Костёр догорал. Кто-то собирался пойти спать, кто-то уже уснул рядом с костром, завернувшись в одеяло. Того, что Люк и Биггс ушли, никто не заметил.  
Это было их место, на небольшой скале между другими, более высокими. Отсюда пламени костра было не видно. Привыкшие к темноте глаза различали множество звезд в ночном небе и полосу звезд, протянувшуюся через всё небо — диск галактики. Они лежали на одеялах и мечтали о том, как было бы здорово побывать там, во всех этих мирах, удаленных от Татуина на десятки и сотни световых лет.

— Как же я тебе завидую, — прошептал Люк, приобнимая Биггса.

— Ничего, через год и ты отправишься туда, — махнул рукой Дарклайтер.

— Я очень надеюсь, что у меня получится. Дядя обещал в прошлом году...

— Рано или поздно он поймет, что тебе тут тесно, и согласится отпустить к звёздам, — прошептал Биггс, касаясь губами уха Люка.

— Я правда надеюсь, — печально вздохнул тот.

— Да не расстраивайся, — ухмыльнулся Биггс, перевернулся и навис над Люком. — Всё будет хорошо...

— Мне хочется в это верить, — отозвался Люк, проводя пальцами по губам Биггса.

Биггс понял это как приглашение. Они давно понимали друг друга без слов.

Он опустился на Люка. Тот повернулся на спину, развел ноги в стороны.

Сначала они целовались. Долго, жадно, как в последний раз. Для них это и был последний раз. Несмотря на все сказанные слова, на все данные обещания, они где-то в глубине души понимали, что могут больше не встретиться. Никогда.

Усы, которые Биггс отрастил для солидности, щекотились и кололись, царапали кожу. Люк морщился, фыркал, когда волосы попадали в нос, и шутил над другом, когда они переводили дыхание после очередного поцелуя. 

Когда ощутимо потянуло ночным холодом, Биггс сполз и устроился рядом, накрыв себя и Люка большим старым пледом с головой. Иллюзия полного уединения.

Люк расстегнул пояс, распахнул тунику и развязал завязки штанов. Рядом то же самое сделал Биггс. Люк придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную, и запустил руки под рубашку Биггса.

— Совсем замерз, — нервно хохотнул тот, содрогнулся от прикосновения холодных ладоней. — Мало я тебя жмакал.

— Даже не трогал, — поддел его Люк.

— Сейчас наверстаем.

Люк почувствовал, как ладонь Биггса — тоже холодная — прошлась по животу и скользнула в трусы.

— А ты где руки морозил? — спросил он, стягивая с Биггса штаны.

— Там же, где и ты... ух, горячий.

Люк дёрнулся — Биггс провел шершавой ладонью по его члену.

— Вот руки и погреешь, — хихикнул на ухо Люк. — Как и я.

Теплый, твердый член Биггса рельефно выступал под тонкой тканью белья. Люк погладил его через ткань, вытащил, сжал в ладони, провел пальцем по головке. На ней была такая нежная, тонкая кожа, что Люк, прикасаясь к ней, боялся повредить её грубыми от работы пальцами. Опасения каждый раз были напрасны — Биггс лишь постанывал, прикусывая губу, и дёргал в ответ его член. Вот и сейчас Биггс, крепко обхватив твёрдый ствол, водил ладонью вверх-вниз. Несколько таких ритмичных движений — и вот ладонь охватила мошонку. Люк невольно хихикнул — это было щекотно. Все думали, что он не боится щекотки, и только Биггс знал его тайну. Есть ли подобная слабость у друга, он не знал. Продолжая хихикать, он сцепил два пальца кольцом и медленно провел несколько раз по твердому стволу. 

Больше они не обменивались шуточками. Тяжело дыша под пледом, они сосредоточенно надрачивали друг другу. Биггс прижался лбом к плечу Люка, а Люк гладил его свободной рукой по шее, а потом подтянул к себе почти вплотную. Их члены коснулись друг друга. Сначала только головками. Люк дёрнул бедрами навстречу, шумно выдохнул, прижимая пальцами одну к другой, а потом и члены друг к другу. Тут же он почувствовал, как ладонь Биггса обхватила его пульсирующий до болезненности ствол, крепко прижимая к твёрдому и горячему члену.  
Вопреки обыкновению, Биггс двигал рукой так медленно, что у Люка перехватило дыхание от нетерпения. Он застонал сквозь сцепленные зубы и задёргался, заставляя Биггса шевелиться быстрее. Тот лишь с тихим смешком впился губами в основание плеча. Люк почувствовал, как твердый влажный язык подразнил кожу. Кажется, там останется след на память...  
Постепенно их движения становились быстрее и резче. Все ощущения Люка сконцентрировались внизу живота и на крепко сжатом члене. Он извивался в том же ритме, что и Биггс. По телу прошла тёплая волна, тянущая, болезненно-сладострастная. На долю секунды его охватило оцепенение, а потом пришла разрядка, как всегда немного неожиданная. Он вскрикнул и услышал, как рядом хрипит Биггс. В накрывшую головки ладонь ткнулись две горячие струйки и потекли между пальцев.

Люк извернулся и вытащил предусмотрительно взятые салфетки. Оставлять следы на одежде не хотелось, хватило одного раза, когда дядя, заметив подозрительного вида пятна, добродушно порекомендовал пользоваться презервативом и вообще быть осторожнее, если Люк не хочет навсегда остаться на Татуине...

***

В глаза внезапно ударил яркий свет. Люк резко сел, проморгался, пытаясь понять, где он находится.

— Ну и горазд ты давить, парень, — услышал он веселый голос.

Это был контрабандист, на корабле которого они летели на Альдераан.

— Что? — Люк потряс головой, пытаясь проснуться.

— Проспал четыре часа без малого, — добродушно пояснил Хан. — И так давал храповицкого, что я даже испугался, что «Сокол» развалится раньше времени. Ничего, бывает.

Он заговорщицки подмигнул и указал большим пальцем себе за спину:

— Освежитель — там. Скоро прибываем.


End file.
